Trick or Treat
by SeraphHT
Summary: Ghost agrees to follow Roach on Halloween. (SLASH, one-shot)


**A/N:** _OKAY OKAY I know it's weird to have to have a Halloween story going on with Christmas near, but when I brainstorming for a Christmas plot, this Halloween plot popped out of nowhere so I decided to write it down because better late than never, right? And besides, that Christmas plot is in my mind here somewhere._

 ** _SLASH. M/M_** _stuff, so don't proceed if you don't like._

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this with you," Ghost groaned as they walked down the sidewalk, surrounded by countless houses adorned with Halloween-themed decorations.

"But you are," Roach grinned.

Ghost nodded with a sigh. "Yep, remind me why I am."

The long road was almost endless, groups of children in all kinds of costumes littering the streets, laughing and chasing each other and screaming candy. There wasn't a cloud in the sky but he could feel the cool wind even with his mask on.

All these children running after one another, this air of fesitivity just for an unimportant event like this…he wondered what Halloween was for. He couldn't remember when was the last time he celebrated it, or even more so why he agreed to follow Roach when the sergeant asked him to. As childish and foolish as he is, Ghost can never seem to say no to him.

"You're doing this because you love me," Roach teased, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Yuck, in your dreams, numpty," Ghost grinned under his mask, hoping it wasn't obvious, but from the way Roach laughed, he knew the grin had reached his eyes and gave him away.

"Okay, fine, you're doing it for the candy."

"I hate sweets."

"We'll see. Not even the lieutenant could resist _all_ the candy available on Halloween."

Ghost shook his head with a smile as he ruffled the sandy hair and told him to shut up. Roach laughed and scolded him for messing up the anttenae, and they both ignored the stares children were giving them.

Eventually they began to approach the door of a house. However, they noticed the large bowl in front of the door, with a note attached to it.

"Help yourselves," Roach read, looking at Ghost. They stared at each other for about five seconds.

By the time they left, the bowl was empty.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at another house and Roach rang the doorbell. As they waited to be answered, Ghost commented on the other's costume.

"Remember my reaction when I saw this?" Ghost asked, pulling on one of the legs poking out from Roach's sides.

"Yeah. You choked on your tea."

"Yes, I didn't know you were so good at painting the details of a roach's abdomen. It's creepy, really."

"You insulting my abs?" Roach mock-teased.

Ghost rolled his eyes. "Not your real abs. I've seen those. Those are good. I mean _this._ Your costume scares the children."

"Scary is what Halloween is all about."

"It's more on skin-tingling eerie. Good thing the dark of the night covers some of the features."

At that moment, a teenage girl answered the door with a grin, but the happy expression faltered when she saw Roach's costume. She stared at the extra legs and details, growing paler with every feature.

She cringed and Ghost could almost see her skin crawl as she began to lose her footing and faint.

When she slumped to the floor, all Roach and Ghost could do was look. And they stared for a few moments before realizing she was out cold.

"I think we should go," Ghost said awkwardly, to which Roach agreed.

As they hastily made a run for it, they heard the girl's mother scream from inside.

* * *

A few houses later, their bags were about a quarter and a half full.

"Maybe a few more visits and our mission for tonight will be complete," Roach noted, eyeing into his bag. "It's a wonder why nobody questioned us or refused us candy."

"Well, not yet, anyway."

"True."

"But I'm pretty sure someone's going to let hell break loose if they don't give the candy though," Ghost joked, lightly nudging Roach in the ribs with his elbow.

"Me, or you?"

"I told you I don't like candy."

"Then what are you going to do with _your_ bag?"

"Give it to you?"

"Ehh, what's the fun in that? You should try this one sweet, it's _really_ nice, I'm sure you'd be craving sugar from there."

"Right. Sure, mate."

At that moment their conversation was interrupted by the extremely loud scoffs and jeers from a nearby group. They stopped walking and turned their attention towards the noise, only to see about seven teens in a dark part of the street laughing at them.

From across the road, one of them shouted, while stifling laughter. "Hey, how old are you guys, huh? Six?"

At that time, a girl, dressed in the raunchiest nurse outfit Roach had ever seen, added with malice. "Who made the uniform? Your baby brother?"

Ghost nearly facepalmed at how lame these kids are. If they were trying to be insulting, they were failing. Miserably. As they continued to snort and ridicule them, Ghost took Roach's arm. "Come on, Bug, these wankers aren't worth our time."

Roach nodded and they both began to walk away, but apparently their action offended the group, who immediately stopped laughing and began calling names as they caught up to the two soldiers with their skateboards and rollerskates.

"Where the fuck you going, bug boy?" one of them basically spit in his face, fearless, despite the fact Roach was taller and bulkier than he was. Roach grimaced, God his breath smelled awful.

"Scared of us, big guy?" another taunted, this time aimed at Ghost. Ghost glared, nearly shaking his head. What was up with these kids? Were they high or something? Roach's outfit may be ridiculous, but _Ghost_ was dressed in his full uniform, the only reason he thought his uniform qualified as a Halloween costume was his iconic skull mask.

Just before Ghost could lose his temper, Roach sighed and reached into a hidden pocket in his costume that Ghost never noticed before. Grabbing a handful of whatever was in there, he threw it towards the teens and it sprinkled over them.

They began to scream.

Ghost finally realized Roach just rained fake tiny spiders on them, and this simple action successfully drove the misfits away, shrieking and jumping. When they were gone, the lieutenant began to laugh.

His mirth infected Roach and the sergeant chuckled. "Uh…heh, that was supposed to be a 'trick', for my trick-or-treat, but…"

"That was bloody genius," Ghost patted his shoulder, urging him to continue walking.

Even if Roach couldn't see Ghost's smile, the mischievous joy in his eyes matched the grin of his balaclava.

* * *

The next door that opened for them revealed an old, grumpy-looking man. But this didn't discourage Roach from shouting 'trick-or-treat!' as usual.

The senior stared at them both, obviously displeased with their appearance. Any person who'd want it over with would either slam the door or just give the candy and let them leave, but he obviously wanted trouble when he grunted, "Trick."

The duo paused, and inwardly Roach groaned. One, he hated when people ask for tricks, and two, he just used his trick on the teens bothering them.

Then, an idea struck him like lightning. "If we do the trick, you'd give us the candy, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," the old man waved it off impatiently. "Hurry up, kid. Trick."

Ghost was prepared to watch Roach's trick as well, but froze when Roach grabbed him by the collar and pushed his lips against his, the cloth of the balaclava preventing it from being an actual kiss. They mantained this for what must've been only a second, but he could feel the vibrations through the fabric as Roach hummed an exaggerated 'muah'.

He didn't even get to register what was happening when Roach pulled back and grinned at the old man. And _he_ looked downright terrified.

The old man gave them the candy and told them to go.

* * *

"I have to say," Ghost started as they were approaching another door, "I was pretty surprised the guy didn't have a heart-attack when you did your 'trick'."

"What? Didn't like it?"

"No, not that, it's just risky. I don't want to be committing any crimes tonight. Causing a man to die of natural causes is still bad."

Roach smirked, "It worked, right? What does it matter?" He rang the doorbell once they were close, and as they waited, the sergeant muttered under his breath, "And besides I hate pricks who ask for tricks."

"That rhymed," Ghost pointed out cheekily.

"Yes, I'm aware it rhymed," Roach rolled his eyes with a smile.

A middle-aged man greeted them, but before Roach could shove his almost-full bag in his face and shout the magic word, the stranger folded his arms and smirked. "Save your breath. I only give my candy to the best, and the best will have to show me a trick."

Roach nearly dropped to the floor. _'For the love of—'_

He snapped his eyes to Ghost, who got the idea Roach didn't have any more 'tricks' up his arm, or his other extra arms, so they either had to leave or Ghost had to do a trick.

"Hurry up," the man glanced at his watch, "I've got better things to do."

Uneager to leave without claiming his candy, and also losing his temper, Ghost reached into his uniform and pulled out his handgun.

"Oh shit!" The man inside jumped at the sight of the weapon, somehow hitting the bowl of candy he kept next to the door. Thus, said bowl fell, and so did the candy.

Ghost and Roach took as much chocolate as they could and bailed out of the neighborhood.

As they were running back to base, Roach commented with a smirk, "Don't wanna be committing any crimes, huh, Ghost?"

"Shut up."

* * *

They were heading up the slope leading to the base gates, their path lit by the dim street light, the dense bushes outside the fence swaying in the wind, as Roach tried convincing Ghost to try a sweet.

"Not interested, Bug," Ghost repeated the statement and swatted Roach's hand away.

"Come on, try something new," Roach tried again relentlessly.

As they drew closer to the entrance, Ghost's shoulders slumped. "Fine, give me the fucking candy," he grumbled, holding up a palm. His plan on being grouchy and completely negative about the taste faltered slightly with how happy Roach's grin was as he put the sweet in the other's hand.

Pulling his balaclava down to his chin, he opened the wrapper and placed the sweet in his mouth.

"Don't bite the sweet, okay?" Roach instructed, watching Ghost closely. Then, with a passion in his voice: "Close your eyes and just let it dissolve on your tongue." As Roach proceeded to go all philosphical and poetic on him, Ghost tried his best to focus on the tantalizing sugar tickling his taste buds and insides of his cheeks.

Then both of them became soaked with freezing water, and the magic was gone.

"Oh fuck!" Roach shrieked the moment the icy liquid hit his skin and soaked through his costume, jumping away from the evil laugh of whoever splashed them. Ghost remained still, but his large eyes and pale face suggested the fact he was just as startled and scared as the sergeant was.

And, emerging from the bushes with a large empty bucket, the culprit revealed himself. Soap stood up from the dense greenery, roaring with laughter, barely able to stand properly as his voice echoed down the empty street.

"Oh goodness, look at you numpties!" he sputtered between bouts, pointing at them as he wiped a tear away. "Completely caught you off guard, I did! So, how'd I do, did I scare you shitless?"

Ghost's eyes twitched as he glared irritably at his superior, whereas Roach was still shaking. Crushing the candy between his teeth, Ghost growled, "You're paying for soaking my mask, you wanker."

Soap immediately stopped laughing and stared at the lieutenant like a deer caught in the headlights. They stayed motionless for a fraction of a moment before Soap took off, and Ghost dropped his bag of sweets to hunt after him.

Shivering from the cold, Roach sneezed as his two superiors receded into the dark, Soap's laughter and Ghost's threats the only thing indicating they were there somewhere. He feebly picked up Ghost's bag of candy and shuffled into the base.

* * *

It was so warm, Roach thought, dragging his feet into Ghost's room and shutting the doors. He turned on the table light, the dim environment providing just enough darkness for comfort. Peeled away his costume, dumped it in a corner, sat on the floor in his boxers and leaned against Ghost's bed, rummaging through his bag, eating and chewing on as much candy as he could.

He didn't know how long it must've been, but eventually the door opened and Ghost came in, obviously tired. His uniform seemed damp, as though his chase with Soap somehow dried it up a bit. Roach continued eating as Ghost undressed and got into some slacks and a loose T-shirt.

"Ahhh, what a night, eh?" Ghost chuckled tiredly, setting himself down heavily next to Roach. He peered at what the sergeant was doing and discovered he was halfway through the candy bag. "Huh, I was almost sure you took my bag for myself." As he said this, he reached over to take his candy bag.

"Why would you care if I did?" Roach's lips parted into a small, albeit sleepy grin. His voice was slightly muffled from the chocolate stuck to his gums. "Were you looking forward to your sweets, contrary to what you've been claiming all night?"

"Maybe. The sweet you gave me…changed my perspective."

Roach elbowed the lieutenant. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Shut it, Bug, and wrap a blanket around your shoulders," as if on cue, a blanket fell over Roach's head. "You'd freeze to death."

Roach didn't budge and just left the blanket covering his head. Turning to Ghost, despite the fact his face was covered, he said gently. "Ghost? Thanks. For putting up with my Halloween bullshit."

Ghost arched a brow at him. " _Your_ Halloween bullshit? Nah, mate, it was _their_ Halloween bullshit. You were just being festive and the rest were just looking for trouble." He put his hand on Roach's head and kissed his blanket-covered lips. "In fact, I'd like to go on Halloween with you every year from now on."

Then, he opened the bag and ate his candy.

* * *

 **A/N:** _This story was quite simple, and mainly consisted of what I think could happen on a Halloween night. Hopefully it was enjoyable. Thanks for reading, don't forget to write a review! :)_

 _Oh, and to my beloved reader_ **Boopem** _, I guess the only way to contact me without an account is through my stories. Can't give out contact info on the site. Sorry! D:_


End file.
